Orange Juice Macchiato
by Chaos herself
Summary: Die Hirsche im Nara-Wald laufen Amok, Shikamaru zweifelt an seinem Verstand und wähnt sich von einem verrückten, fanatischen Stalker verfolgt...Das Spiel mit dem Wahnsinn wird für das Genie wörtlich zu einer Gratwanderung auf Messersschneide! ShikaHidan


_Chaos herself's note:_

_Hi!_

_Im Moment versuche ich, meine andere fortlaufende FF Idle Idol zu Shikamaru und Hidan wieder aufzunehmen, wieder in die richtige Stimmung zu kommen. _

_Dabei bin ich über diese sehr seltsame Story gestolpert, die ich vor ein paar Jahren anlässlich eines Alptraums geschrieben habe, und beschloss, sie zu überarbeiten und hier online zu stellen. :)_

_Den Titel von damals habe ich behalten. Er ist dem Getränk nachempfunden, das ich in der Schreibphase regelrecht in mich gekippt habe, und die verrückte bitter-süße Mischung passt schließlich auch ganz gut auf dieses Pairing._

_Nun aber genug Vorgeplänkel! Stürzen wir uns mit dem faulen Genie in das alptraumhafte Spiel mit dem Wahnsinn in 12 Schritten...^^_

_Have fun!_

_Eure Chaos_

_..._

_Disclaimer: Ich habe kein Urheberrecht an den auftretenden Charakteren aus Naruto Shippuuden._

_..._

**Orange Juice Macchiato**

by Chaos

Mit einem grausigen Krachen splitterte die Rinde des nächsten Baumes, schüttelte das alte, stämmige Gewächs von der dichten, dunklen Krone bis in die knorrigen Wurzeln. Umgehend prasselte ein gewaltiger Tropfenschauer von dem vor dem Regen schützenden Blätterdach herab und durchnässte die darunter kämpfenden ungleichen Kotrahenten bis auf die Knochen.

Benommen von dem harten Frontalaufprall gegen den Stamm schüttelte das wild wütende Tier den Kopf und wandte sich schnaubend zu dem Shinobi um, der erneut die Fingerzeichenfolge rechtzeitig auszuführen versuchte. Die Augen des Vierbeiners blitzten rot vor unkontrollierter Angriffslust auf, das ausgewachsene Tier röhrte hufschlagend auf und senkte erneut das Haupt mit dem gewaltigen Geweih, ehe es todbringend auf den Menschen zustürmte, der ihn Zeit seines Lebens aufgezogen, umsorgt und gefüttert hatte.

Das Verhalten des sonst so friedlichen Hirsches war schier unerklärlich!

Als Hüter dieser Wälder und Verantwortlicher für das darin lebende Wild musste er das Tier außer Rand und Band aufhalten und beruhigen, konnte aber dennoch nicht seinen Schutzbefohlenen so ohne weiteres angreifen: der Shinobi musste ausweichen bis der Hirsch müde wurde, wenn er den kraftvollen Angriff schon nicht blocken würde können, ohne ihn zu verletzen.

Er drehte sich schwungvoll zur Seite duckend fort, beabsichtigte sein Gegenüber wie die letzte halbe Stunde auch ins Leere laufen zu lassen. Allerdings war das tobende Tier ungemein schnell, riss das Haupt in diesem Moment hoch: das majestätisch mörderische Geweih erwischte sein Ziel zufällig noch und riss brutal Shikamarus Schulter auf. Dieser stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, taumelte von der Wucht überwältigt in die Reichweite der ausschlagenden Hinterläufe und landete benommen auf dem Regen durchweichten Waldboden.

Frisches Blut aus Schulter und offen geschlagener Wange sickerte mit den Pfützenrinnsälen ins matschige Erdreich. Shikamaru schwindelte von dem Hufschlag und sein Wangenknochen war mit Sicherheit gebrochen – er wünschte sich jetzt nichts mehr als ein erholsames Nickerchen in seinem trockenen, warmen Bett!

Der Hirsch aber hatte längst nicht genug: das rasende Tier wirbelte erneut herum, bäumte sich auf und wollte seinen vermeintlichen Feind zu Tode zerstampfen. Im letzten Augenblick riss sich der Schattenninja aber zusammen, brachte in schierem Überlebensinstinkt ungeheure Kräfte auf, das Tier mit seinem Jutsu in Bewegungslosigkeit zu fangen. Sein Chakra würde noch für maximal 55 Sekunden halten, um das verwirrt tobende, kraftvolle Wild mit seinem Schatten aufzuhalten.

Ein Blick in die wilden Augen des Tieres verriet Shikamaru, dass er sein Gegenüber nicht würde beruhigen und zur Besinnung bringen können und dass ihm keine Wahl blieb, wollte er diese stürmische Nacht selbst überstehen…Er schloss in kühler Logik die Augen zur Besiegelung seiner Entscheidung, lehnte für den Augenblick die Erinnerung an die vertrauensvolle, beinahe freundschaftliche Aufzucht des Kitzes zum stattlichen Anführer des hiesigen Rotwildbestandes ab.

Schattenhände strichen hinauf durch das durchnässte, dichte braune Hals- und Nackenfell des Hirsches hinan und umschlangen diesen wie in einer letzten Umarmung – mit einem schaurig knirschenden Knacken und einem aushauchenden Flüsterlaut brach das Genick des schönen Tieres und tötete dieses auf der Stelle.

Mit leichter Wehmut und der Ernüchterung darüber, seinem langjährigen Schützling nicht geholfen haben zu können, verließ der durchnässte, Blut triefende und Schlamm beschmierte Shinobi humpelnd den Nara-Wald in dieser fürchterlichen Sturmnacht. Er hatte nicht einmal den Grund für den Wahnsinn des Tieres herausfinden können…

+.+.+.+

Shikamaru lag unerholsam dösend im Bett. Seit vier Tagen grübelte er über die Geschehnisse im Wald und konnte sich noch immer nicht das Verhalten seines stolzen Hirsches erklären. Die Schulterwunde unter dem Verband juckte und seine Wange war noch immer dick und heiß, wenn er den Knochenbruch auch hatte heilen lassen. Er fühlte sich schlapp und die schweren unaufhörlichen Regenwolken schienen sich in sein Herz zu fressen: Schuld der Verantwortlichkeit und ein beunruhigendes Gefühl hatten sich hartnäckig eingenistet, ließen seinen Verstand in Endlosschleife kreisen.

Chôji und Ino hatten ihn in der Zeit zweimal besucht, doch war ihnen nicht gelungen, ihren Teamkameraden abzulenken und aufzuheitern. Dennoch schätzte Shikamaru die Bemühungen seiner beiden Freunde sehr.

Aber aus dem Teufelskreis seiner Gedanken konnte er durch sie nicht entfliehen: sein Vater hatte von weiteren durchgedrehten Hirschen und Hinden berichtet, die er hatte gewaltsam ruhigstellen müssen, als sie ihn angegriffen hatten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit den Tieren!

Genervt seufzend blinzelte der Shinobi und kratzte sich träge über die verbundene Schulter. Es zwickte stechend. Regen pochte stetig gegen das gekippte Fenster und lullte seinen übermüdeten Geist wieder ein, doch auch im folgenden Schlaf fand Shikamaru keine nötige Ruhe.

+.+.+.+

Als er diese Nacht erwachte, saß er ungeachtet der pochenden Schmerzen senkrecht im Bett. Doch der tosende Donnerschlag war es nicht gewesen, der Shikamaru geweckt hatte. Sein rascher Herzschlag rauschte lauter noch als der prasselnde Hagelschauer in seinen Ohren, pumpte heiße Schauer mit dem Blut durch seinen Körper und ließ diesen atemlos erzittern.

Er hatte seit über eineinhalb Jahren nicht mehr von Asumas Tod geträumt… Und nun war der damalige Kampf mit Hidan wieder so lebendig wie an jenem Tag, konfus und überspitzt in seinem fetzenhaften Traumgespinst: wenn Shikamaru die Augen schloss, sah er das von irrem Grinsen verzerrte Gesicht des Mörders seines Lehrers vor sich, hörte sein schrilles, wahnsinniges Gelächter widerhallen, roch das vergossene Blut und den Qualm der Briefbomben, spürte die Anstrengung und Hitze der Schlacht wieder in den Gliedern.

Der Körper des Shinobi war augenblicklich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt und angespannt, ächzte und pochte aber gleichzeitig noch vor Erschöpfung der vergangenen Tage. Seufzend blickte er auf seine brennenden Arme, die er von dem heftigen Träumen wohl unbewusst mit den Fingern blutig aufgerissen hatte. In rationaler Selbstsuggestion gab er den Bedürfnissen seines Leibes nach, sank wieder zurück in die Kissen und lauschte mit ermattet geschlossenen schweren Lidern dem Unwetter. Die innere Unruhe und Hitzewallungen würden gewiss nachlassen, sobald er sich beruhigte und von unnötigen Gedanken abbrachte…

Etwas Entspannung würde ihm gut tun, beschloss er.

+.+.+.+

Schon drei Tage später hatte sich der Shinobi gewaltsam aufgerafft und sein übliches Training wieder aufgenommen: was ihn seine Trägheit hatte durchbrechen lassen, war der Drang herauszufinden, was mit den Hirschen geschehen war, und die erzwungene Loslösung von Gedanken an Asuma und Hidan. So hatte er an diesem bodennebeligen Morgen gar eine Mission angenommen und wählte ihr lange eingespieltes Team 10 als seine Gefährten für diesen Auftrag. Er konnte sich immer noch am besten auf Ino und Chôji verlassen, sodass sie selbst in seinem noch angeschlagenen Zustand Erfolg hätten…

Stillschweigend huschten sie seit Morgendämmerung durch das taufeuchte Dickicht, ließen den Nebel jeglichen Laut schlucken auf ihrem Weg. Die Unruhe beherrschte den genialen Teamführer noch immer insgeheim, doch ließ ihre Aufgabe Shikamarus Aufmerksamkeit auf der gegenwärtigen Situation ruhen und sich auf die Sache konzentrieren. Sein Denken war erfrischend klar wie die feuchtkalte Luft, was ihn in Anbetracht der umtreibenden letzten Tage und Nächte durchatmen und Kräfte tanken ließ. Überraschenderweise für ihn selbst tat dem so gewohnt faulen Shinobi die Aktivität und Bewegung wohl.

Kurz darauf erreichten die Drei den geheimen Tempel versteckt unter den Blättern, ihr Missionsziel, und schritten unisono auf die roten Tore zu, die dessen Eingang bildeten. Ein Kribbeln durchflutete den Konoha-shinobi, als sie die für sie durchlässigen Schranken passierten, und auch Chôji und Ino schauderten sichtlich. Um den von der Godaime Hokage georderten Gegenstand abholen zu können, mussten sie sich der Zulässigkeitsprüfung der Sicherheitsjutsus unterziehen und die elektrisierende Prozedur erdulden.

Für den Verletzten war dies allerdings reichlich anstrengend, als er das als solches erkannte Genjutsu über sich ergehen ließ, welches Erinnerungsfetzen ähnliche Illusionsschleier und Gedankenwirrungen vor seinen müden Augen erzeugte: er spürte wieder das bohrende Hirschgeweih gegen seine Schulter stoßen, sah dann Hidan sein tödliches Ritual an Asuma vollführen, schmeckte Blut und Dreck im Mund, als das Rotwild ihn zu Boden getreten hatte, Hitze wie von Explosionsfeuer brannte auf seinem Gesicht und seinen Gliedmaßen, schwarz gefärbte Haut und ein bleiches Schädelmuster blitzten vor seinen Augen auf und Zigarettenqualm stach in seine Nase.

Die beißende Gefühlskälte dabei wollte nicht zu seinem erhitzt bebenden Körper passen.

Aber dann war es vorüber, Shikamaru atmete still auf. Seine beiden Teamkameraden hatten derweil schon den fraglichen Gegenstand an sich bringen können, was er mit einem anerkennenden Nicken begrüßte: sie waren genauso froh wie er, dass sie endlich diesen Ort verlassen und nach Konoha zurückkehren konnten! Obschon der C-Rang Einstufung der Mission ermüdet, machte sich das nebeldurchfeuchtete Team 10 mit leicht wackeligen Knien und Vorfreude auf Zuhause auf, um das ergatterte Gut samt Bericht abzuliefern.

+.+.+.+

Als er in der folgenden Nacht schwer atmend und aufgewühlt von imaginärem Flüstern erwachte, wusste er im selben Augenblick schon nicht mehr, was er geträumt hatte.

Doch musste es heftig gewesen sein, denn sein Herz hämmerte hart in seiner Brust, die Decke war zerwühlt um seinen bloßen Leib geschlungen und er musste seine Hand bewusst entkrampfen, deren Fingernägel sich tief und schmerzhaft in seinen Oberschenkel gebohrt hatten. Auch die heilenden Armwunden hatten sich durch neue Kratzspuren wieder geöffnet und zwiebelten leicht in frischem Blut.

Vor kaltem Schweiß und wellenartigem Hitzeschaudern fröstelnd, spürte er gleichzeitig entnervt und von vergessenen Träumen bis in die Glieder geschockt, dass er zwischen den Beinen feucht klebte, roch es auch. Shikamaru seufzte, kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Diese Reaktionen passten für ihn nicht zusammen, irritierten ihn in ihrem augenscheinlichen direkten Zusammenhang miteinander, doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass noch immer alles in ihm untergründig brodelte…

Kurz entschlossen schlüpfte der Shinobi aus dem Bett und schlich in schlafensstiller Finsternis ins Bad, um sich unter der Dusche die Spuren der Nacht vom Körper zu waschen und sich möglichst unauffällig Linderung zu verschaffen, derweil er Gedanken laufen ließ, die er in diesem verwirrten Zustand nicht fassen konnte und wollte. Glücklicherweise hatten seine Eltern einen gesunden Schlaf, sonst hätte er gewiss jetzt das Zeitliche gesegnet…

+.+.+.+

Nach erleichtert wohltuendem Schlaf der angenehmen Erschöpfung war Shikamaru am Morgen mit seinem Vater in das von seinem Clan gehütete Waldstück gegangen, um nach den Hirschen und Hinden mit ihren Kitzen zu sehen, sie zu untersuchen und die Futterkrippen aufzufüllen. Wie Shikaku auch machte er sich Sorgen um die ihnen normalerweise vertrauensvoll wohl gesonnenen Tiere, fürchtete gleichermaßen Krankheit wie Angriff durch ein Jutsu.

Die anmutig scheuen Waldbewohner näherten sich ihren Hütern an diesem Tag allerdings gewohnt sanftmütig, zupften still Heubüschel aus der Krippe und machten den ihnen nachgesagten Tugenden alle Ehre: Vater und Sohn konnten keinerlei Auffälligkeiten feststellen und waren für dieses Mal beruhigt; das Rotwild schien gesund und unbeeinflusst. Dennoch genügte ein stiller Blick in die Augen des anderen, um zu erkennen, dass sie diese ungeklärte Sache gedanklich nicht losließ.

Auch eine mittägliche Partie Shogi auf der überdachten Veranda sollte die kreisenden Überlegungen weder ordnen noch zu plötzlichen Erkenntnissen führen. Shikamaru musste sich geschlagen geben und nahm es als willkommene Abwechslung, von Chôji zum Mittagessen abgeholt zu werden. Sobald sich zu den beiden Freunden auch der blonde Nudelsuppenliebhaber an den Tisch gesellte und sich die Gesprächsthemen dem Gedankenhorizont des Chaosninjas anpassten, konnte der geniale Stratege erstmalig an diesem Tag abschalten und seine Sorgen mit den dampfenden Suppen vor ihren Nasen herunterschlucken.

Reinigend und erfrischend heiß flutete jeder Schluck seine Kehle hinunter und breitete sich spürbar in seinem Körper aus, dass er über die zu sich genommene innerliche Hitze geradezu kribbelnd schauernd in leichten Schweiß ausbrach. Ein kühles Getränk würde nun die Wohltat, die er mit den beiden noch weiter schlingenden Shinobi teilte, komplettieren!

Dass die innerlich aufwühlende Hitze dennoch blieb, ließ Shikamarus verdrängte Verwirrung wieder aufkeimen, die er in isolierter Stille alsbald ergründen wollte, kam es ihm doch so vor, als läge gar ein fremder beobachtender Blick auf ihm, und er sodann Chôji und Naruto direkt nach dem beendeten Mahl sich selbst überließ…

+.+.+.+

Den ganzen Nachmittag über war er über seine Lieblingswiese gestreift wie ein eingesperrtes Raubtier, hatte mal hier, mal dort im Gras gelegen und sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt, bis er sich erneut auf die Suche nach einem anderen, womöglich bequemeren Plätzchen machte.

Frustriert entnervt seufzte Shikamaru lang gezogen auf und rieb sich über die flimmernden Augen. Beinahe kam er sich schon paranoid vor, dass er in vollstem Bewusstsein, dass er hier gänzlich allein war, der Vorstellung und dem unbehaglichen Gefühl erlegen war, unablässig versteckten Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein…

Aber so sehr er sich auch gedanklich gut zuredete, wurde er diese Impression doch nicht los.

Aus einer übermüdeten Überlegung heraus vermutete er eine späte Gehirnerschütterung von dem Huftritt, als er innerlich über sich selbst lachte, da ihm der absurde Gedanke eines irren Stalkers und Spanners in den Sinn kam: seine wirren Tagträumereien nahmen womöglich gerade überhand und er merkte nicht mehr, wann er deliriös wachte oder schlief! Blicklos starrte Shikamaru lange zum schwer grauviolett bewölkten Himmel auf, während er ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken lag.

In einem ebenso fetzenartigen Impuls stellte sich ihm die Frage, ob er sich gar bei dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Hirsch bei diesem infiziert hatte und nun auch allmählich dem Wahnsinn verfiel…Den Gedanken wieder verwerfend schlief er nun doch ein, bis der später einsetzende Regen ihn nach Hause jagte.

+.+.+.+

Diesmal war es eindeutig stechender Schmerz, der ihn in der Nacht hoch schreckte und atemlos voller entrücktem Unglauben an seinem Körper herabblicken ließ: fein säuberlich seine Rippenbögen konturierend entdeckte er eine handvoll sauber klaffender blutiger Messerschnitte, die mit jedem raschen Atemzug zogen und brannten, und vor sich auf dem Laken die zugehörige in Rot getränkte Klinge.

Shikamaru erschauderte in kaltem Erschrecken über sich selbst, wusste nicht, ob er träumte oder wachte, da ihn dieser Zustand deutlich in Wallung gebracht hatte. Er war in Unkenntnis darüber, ob er je geschlafwandelt hätte, er wusste auch nicht und konnte sich logisch nicht erklären, dass er zu solchen Taten je fähig gewesen wäre und daran noch augenscheinlich Gefallen gefunden hätte!

Der Shinobi zitterte am ganzen Leib, ihm stellten sich die Nackenhärchen auf und ihm graute vor sich selbst, während er dennoch seinem momentan stärksten Bedürfnis nachkam… Bilder der vergangenen Nächte und Tage flackerten vor seinem inneren Auge.

Und erneut wuchsen die leisen, hartnäckigen Zweifel, wie es allmählich um seinen Verstand bestellt war…

+.+.+.+

Beinahe totenbleich und apathisch saß der Shinobi am Vormittag neben der blonden Kunoichi, die auf der Veranda des Yamanaka-Anwesens hockte, Blumengestecke flocht und ihren Teamkameraden mit Belanglosigkeiten berieselte, wie sie es gewöhnlich tat. Shikamaru saß der Schock der vergangnen Nacht noch tief in den Knochen und seit Anfang letzter Woche war er allzu froh um den Rollkragenpulli und die dicke Weste seiner Uniform, die seine Blessuren lückenlos kaschierten.

Ino war es in all den Jahren gewohnt, dass ihr Freund und Teamkamerad tagträumerisch schweigsam und wenig aufmerksam wirkte, wenn sie ihm in ihrer Freundschaftsmanier einen Schwank aus ihrem Leben erzählte. Doch seit der Sache mit dem Hirsch war sie nicht mehr ganz so ausgelassen ihm gegenüber und aus manchen ihrer medizinisch geschulten Blicke sprach doch leichte Sorge, was Shikamaru mit mildem Wohlwollen zur Kenntnis nahm.

Das, was in der Nacht geschehen war, und das, was ihn seit über einer Woche in Gedanken verfolgte und in Anspruch nahm, wollte er allerdings doch tunlichst vor ihr gänzlich verschlossen halten! Und auch sich an seinen besten Freund Chôji zu wenden wagte das still mit dem Wahnsinn spielende Genie nicht…

Die Impression, unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen, hatte sich seit erstmaligem Auftreten nicht gelegt und erschöpfte den Strategen allmählich. Außerdem konnte sich Shikamaru nur schwerlich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass sich die Ereignisse der schreckensreichen Nacht fortan in unterschiedlicher Ausprägung zu unterschiedlichen Tageszeiten wiederholt hatten, und noch weniger konnte er akzeptieren, dass er mit gewisser Neugier darauf einging und Genugtuung dabei empfand! Schon allein diese absolut rationale Analyse war gruselig genug…

Trotzdem verstand der so kluge Shinobi nicht, wie es zu dieser Entwicklung kommen konnte.

+.+.+.+

Urplötzlich fiel es Shikamaru dann wie Schuppen von den Augen und die Erkenntnis traf ihn härter als alles andere, raubte ihm für den Augenblick vor Entsetzen den Atem, dass seine Gedanken schon die ganze Zeit um die Lösung gekreist waren und sie doch unbewusst mieden! In einem Wachmoment beobachtete er, wie sich mit eigener allzu entlarvender körperlicher Reaktion darauf gänzlich ohne sein Zutun eine neue Wunde bildete, dessen Ursache nur einer sein konnte:

Hidan.

Dennoch weigerte sich sein Verstand zunächst, diese allzu logische Tatsache zu akzeptieren, solange er rätselte, wie der Unsterbliche entkommen, regeneriert und zu allem Überfluss an sein Blut gekommen war. Die Antwort war allzu ernüchternd, als dem nun gemäß Hidans Willkür Todgeweihten bewusst wurde, dass der Akatsuki sein Blut aufgesogen haben musste, als dieses beim Kampf mit dem Hirsch mit dem Regenwasser ins Erdreich des Nara-Waldes gedrungen war.

Shikamaru knirschte vor finster loderndem Zorn mit den Zähnen und schwor sich, den Rache übenden Verrückten erneut zu jagen, zu finden und zur Strecke zu bringen, ehe er sich länger dessen Spielchen aussetzte!

+.+.+.+

Endlich nach noch einer weiteren halben Woche hatte der Shinobi den Mann gefunden, der tatsächlich spiegelbildlich die gleichen Verletzungen wie er selbst aufwies. Im Halbdunkel einer versteckten nur von Kerzen erleuchteten Waldhöhle machte er die Gestalt des Irren inmitten eines viermal so großen Bannzirkels aus, wie er ihn vor zwei Jahren benutzt hatte. Mit einladend offenen Armen und einem breiten, wahnsinnigen Grinsen und lustvoll schmerzlich verklärten Augen hieß Hidan Shikamaru Willkommen: „Lord Jashin hat meine Gebete erhört, dass du mich endlich finden würdest: ich habe schon so ungeduldig auf dich gewartet!"

Der entblößte Körper bewies durch die Schwarzfärbung seiner Haut, dass der Schattenninja tatsächlich mit jenem tödlichen Fluch belegt war, dem seinerzeit Asuma zum Opfer gefallen war... Hidan lachte schrill und seine Stimme hallte klingelnd von den Höhlenwänden wider.

„Komm nur, mein kleiner Gefangener, du brennst doch genauso darauf, den herrlich süßen Schmerz wieder mit mir zu teilen: deswegen bist du doch hier, nicht? Aber du kannst dich winden und flehen wie du willst, ich schwöre dir, dein Tod wird lang, oh, sehr lang und wunderbar qualvoll sein für das, was du getan hast…ich werde dir alles zurückgeben, bei Jashin!"

Während der Ritualmörder dies sagte, leckte er begierig über die blitzende Schneide des Tatwerkzeuges der vergangenen Tage und Wochen, strich dann betont langsam in gerader Linie über Kehle, Brustmitte und Bauch hinab zu seiner eigenen Körpermitte hin.

Shikamaru schmeckte das Blut auf seiner Zunge, seine Haut brannte, wo sich der hauchfeine Schnitt öffnete, und ein warnendes Zischen drang über seine Lippen, als sein Körper unwillkürlich die Reaktion spiegelte, die sein Gegenüber auf die perfekt kontrollierten, beinahe kosenden Messerschnitteleien an seinem Glied zeigte. Hidan seufzte schmerzseligen Grinsens, derweil sich der wahnsinnige Blick schier unter Shikamarus Kleider fraß und nach dessen Verletzungen lechzte.

„Scheiße, ist das nicht ein geiles Gefühl? Ich weiß, du spürst das auch… Willst du nicht auch dein Kunai benutzen: Bei Jashin, zeig es mir! Sonst hältst du es ja ganz umsonst…"

Mit einem grollenden Knurren umgriff der Kleinere seine gezückte Waffe fester, zwang seinem innerlich in Flammen stehenden Körper seinen eiskalten Verstand auf und sprintete in offenem Frontalangriff auf den Älteren zu, um ihre Schlacht bis zum bitteren Ende in die zweite Runde gehen zu lassen.

+.+.+.+

Hidans Schmerzensschreie gellten wiederholt von den Höhlenwänden wider, gruben sich in Shikamarus Ohren. Wegen des Bannzirkels spürte er natürlich den gleichen Schmerz, wenn er so hart er konnte zustieß, sein Kunai in das weiche Fleisch rammte, ihn in ihrem stundenlangen zähen Ringen gar mit bloßen Fäusten traktierte und blutig biss: es war ihm nicht einmal egal, doch hatte er das Stadium jeglicher Skrupel längst überwunden, die eigenen wilden, kehligen Laute registrierte er kaum noch.

Das Genie genoss es viel zu sehr, diesem blutigen Wahnsinn verfallen zu sein, und er wusste, schaute der Akatsuki ihm mit seinem vor Qual lustvoll verklärten Blick in die Augen, würde er in ihnen das gleiche in Schmerz begründete Begehren finden.

In all den Wochen und Monaten war er immer wieder in jene Höhle zurückgekehrt, um das gleiche Gefühl spiegelbildlich zu spüren, wenn er mit ungezügelter Brutalität und Wildheit sein schmerzlich erigiertes Glied in Hidans Enge trieb, bis dieser winselnd vor Lust nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten waren, und er selbst regelrecht Feuerwerke an Sternchen sah, wenn der Akatsuki hart unter ihm kam und er erschöpft und befriedigt auf diesen sinken konnte. Shikamaru hatte sich allzu schnell an das Duftgemisch aus Schweiß, Blut und Samen gewöhnt, von dem ihrer beider Körper anschließend an den unmöglichsten Stellen klebten.

Und während er in Ruhe wieder zu Atem kam und den blauen Dunst seiner Zigaretten genoss, konnte er nur matt über Hidans heisere Worte an seinem Ohr grinsen: „Es gibt eben doch kein Entkommen vor meinem Fluch: du bist bis zum Tode mein Gefangener…"


End file.
